


Little High, Little Low

by Anonymous6285



Series: Bohemian Rhapsody [10]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Roger Taylor (Queen), Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: Roger hurts his hand while drumming and tries to hide it from the rest of the band.Requested by Queenie.babe





	Little High, Little Low

Roger was drumming so fast, and he was so into it that he didn’t notice his hand hurt until he saw blood on his drums. He freaked out and dropped the drumsticks in the middle of the song, causing his band mates to stop playing and look at him. He quickly bent down to pick them back up and set them on one of his drums. 

And when he looked at his hand, he saw a cut from halfway up his right pinky to near his wrist. He gasped. 

“Roger, is everything alright?” John walked around the drum kit to see his friend, but Roger quickly hid his hand. 

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

Brian and Freddie were now there, too. “Darling, what happened?”

“Nothing. I just.. dropped them. I’m sorry. I’m gonna go now. Sorry.” Roger stood and quickly ran off the stage to the bathroom to wash his hand off. 

“Wait! Roger, come back!” John looked at the drums and saw the spots of blood. 

“Guys, I think he’s hurt.” He pointed at the spots when Brian and Freddie turned around. They all followed the spots on the floor to the bathroom where Roger was running water over his cut, blood running into the sink and all of the water turning pink. 

“Roger, are you okay?” Roger turned the water off and hid his hand behind his back. 

“Yeah. Just had to, er, go to the toilet. Sorry.” 

“Darling, there’s blood in the sink.”

“I’m fine. Really. Don’t worry.” Freddie didn’t listen and carefully pulled on Roger’s arm until he let Freddie examine his hand. 

“What happened?” Brian asked. Roger shrugged. 

“I don’t know. I was just playing, and I saw blood on the drums, and I freaked out. I’m really sorry about the song.” 

“It’s fine. If I saw blood, I would have done a lot worse,” John said, making himself laugh a little bit. 

“Well, let's get this cleaned up, dear.” They all followed Freddie to get a bandage for his hand. 

“Do you still want to go out and play?” Brian asked, only receiving a confident nod in reply. 

“We can’t just leave the concert. Let’s finish this.” 

“Let’s.”


End file.
